


What I want, Is Ryan Haywood

by GrayCastle131



Category: Game Grumps, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayCastle131/pseuds/GrayCastle131
Summary: Dan Avidan is more than infatuated by the Vagabond. He decides to seek him out, try to get close to him. Seeking out the Vagabond's old friend, he's one step closer to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Danny wasn’t sure if he was in the right place. When he heard that Dollface could be found in an old abandoned building, he didn’t think it would be a skate park for sketchy kids. From outside the building, Danny can hear loud, banging music that sounds two generations younger than him. He sighs, looking to Arin at his side. “You sure this is the right place?” Arin asks him. Danny nods,

“Suzie wouldn’t lie to me.” Danny assures his friend. The two start for the entrance into the skate park, the music growing louder. The building is on the outskirts of Los Santos, the busy city of drugs, sex, and killing. The building is quiet horrible and decrepit. The fencing around it is rusted and easy to move through, thanks to the many holds cut into it by the teens that come here.

Danny pushes the door open to the building, walking into the foyer. Immediately, Danny smells weed, cigarettes, and the old stench of the rotting building. It’s dark, thanks to the boarded up windows. When the door closes behind the two men walking in, they’re submerged in complete darkness. Except for the pulsing neon lights down the hallway. “Must be that way.” Dan points out.

They head for the hall, now being bathed in colored lights. Red, green, blue, purple, green, red, purple, yellow, orange. As they walk further in, they enter into the main area of the building. Someone really took their time with this place, Danny imagines. Ramps, rails, half pipes, even pool like structure for people to drop into on their boards. The room is filled with teenagers, the sound of music, and wheels on concrete and steel. And of course the foggy air, curtsy of the weed, cigarettes, and even vape. (Danny doesn’t understand the vape crowd but whatever.)

The walls are covered in graffiti and gang tags. Colorful artwork and letters, even symbols decorate the walls, floors, ramps, and doors. This takes Danny back a little bit. Back to his day of being an outcast, hanging with the rough kids, skating in places like this. He kind of likes it here.

“We need to find Dollface.” Arin reminds Danny, having to yell over the music. Danny nods, focusing back on their task. Finding her wasn’t very hard, however. Sitting atop one of the ramps, they see the short women with the porcelain mask on. She’s quiet eloquent in how she blends in, even with the mask.

Her long, purple hair is tired back in a messy bun. She wears shorty shorts with fishnets underneath. The fishnets has runs and tears in them, leading down to her Chuck Taylor’s. She wears a tight black shirt with a too big flannel over top. Danny can pick out seven other girls in similar outfits.

“Hang back, I’ll talk to her alone. Don’t want her to feel ganged up on with both of us there.” Danny tells Arin. The man nods, allowing Danny to head over to the ramp.

As Danny approaches, one of the girls atop the ramp next to Dollface slides down to greet him. She’s quiet cute, but has a dangerous glint to her eyes. “Something you need, handsome?” The girl asks, walking up close to Danny. He holds back a snort. He’s almost old enough to be her dad.

“I need to talk to Dollface.” Danny explains. The girl smirks,

“Sorry baby, she’s not available.” She says. Danny grins. He looks up the ramp, seeing Dollface staring down at him. The two lock eyes for a moment before she slides down the ramp. The girl looks back, then frowns heavily. As Dollface approaches, the girl moves back to the ramp.

“What are you doing here Avidan?” Dollface asks, having recognized him.

“I need a favor. And I know a certain girl that owes someone. And I’m here to cash in on that.” Danny explains. He can’t see her face behind the mask, but he knows she isn’t happy.

“I owe Suzie, not you.” She says, her voice sharp and cold. Danny scoffs,

“She’s cashing in on the favor you owe her. She wants you to help me.” Danny explains. Dollface sighs behind her mask. The mask is stark white, almost too pure to be real. The mask hugs Dollface’s face perfectly, molded to her cheeks, lips, chin, eyes. It’s beautiful, accentuated by the cracks and breaks in it.

“What do you want?” Dollface asks.

“What I want, is Ryan Haywood.”


	2. Helping Ceramic Hand

In an instant, Dollface has drawn her knife, hidden behind the flannel shirt she wears. She reaches up, grabbing a fistful of Danny’s shirt and bringing him down to her level, the blade to his throat. “How do you know that name!?” She spits, speaking through her teeth.

The girls atop the ramp see the little commotion between the two, having been watching them like hawks to make sure Dollface is safe. They all slide down, coming to their leaders aid, standing well back though. They know she’s tough, but everyone needs help at some point.

“It’s all I know about the Vagabond.” Danny answers, feeling the blade start to slice into his skin as he talks. His voice is calm and even. He can’t show fear to Dollface… then she’d never help them.

“I’m not helping you.” She growls. “I should just kill you right here and now.” She goes on, pressing the slightest bit harder, watching as blood starts to slip from the little cut. Thin, almost barely there beads of blood roll down the pink and silver of the blade, glinting in the ever changing lights.

“You owe Suzie. You have to help us.” Danny reminds her, feeling his adams apple being crushed a bit by the blade.

Danny can see harsh hatred in Dollface’s eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes almost never looked so malice filled. “I loved Suzie… but she isn’t here anymore. Ryan and the guys are here.” Dollface snaps.

Danny slowly begins to lift one of his hands. The motion startles Dollface, making her jerk, press harder. Danny swallows hard, but continues the motion. She watches his hand as he moves to hers holding the knife. He lays his hand on hers, “They abandoned you.” Danny explains.

Danny can see Dollface frown behind her mask, glaring at him. “You aren’t apart of them anymore… they only care about themselves… and that doesn’t include you.” He goes on.

The anger that had been building in Dollface finally erupts. She takes the fist holding onto Danny’s shirt and pulls back. For a split second, Danny thought she was coming to terms, but before he knew it, the wind was being knocked right out of his chest.

Danny stumbles back, gasping for air. For such a small women, she could pack a fucking punch. “You don’t think I know that!?” She shouts, anger bubbling into her chest.

Danny catches his breath quick enough to stop her there, “You!… You should… You should want to help me then!” Danny explains, still fighting for more air. The hazy air in the room making it harder to breath.

Dollface huffs. The crew betrayed her… burned her… literally. She wears the mask for a reason. But she vowed to never betray them… she would never stoop to their level… But now she’s in a tight spot… she knows she has to help Danny. She owes Suzie…

“… Meet me out back.” She snaps at Danny. She slips her blade back into its place and turns, walking past her girls. The girls quickly follow, fussing over their leader. Danny sighs.

He turns back as well, heading towards where Arin is waiting. As he walks, he brings a hand to his throat, feeling the stinging cut. He takes his hand away, seeing blood on his palm. He shakes his head.

Waiting near the door to the skate park is Arin, leaned against the wall, having watched the whole interaction. “Thanks for the help, dick.” Danny snaps, punching Arin’s shoulder. Arin mock whines, holding his shoulder as the two leave.

“We’re supposed to meet her out back. She’s going to help us.” Danny explains when Arin asks what happened.

“What the hell is your deal with the Vagabond? You got a death wish I should know about?” Arin asks as they walk out of the building.

“Something like that.”


End file.
